naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto, Bleach and Sonic: When Worlds Collide Storm Revolution
Naruto, Bleach and Sonic: When Worlds Collide Storm Revolution is an action-packed and fighting video game that is the fourth and final installment of the Storm ''series and it focuses on the entire main story and a new filler story arc. It's available for the PS3 and Xbox 360. Story The game covers the entire story of the whole series, which also includes a new story arc takes takes place between the Las Verde Arc and the World War Zero Arc. Chapters First-Half * Second-Half * Gameplay The gameplay style is solely based on the ''Ultimate Ninja Storm ''series with some elements from the ''Bleach ''game series, ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''game series and the ''Dragon Ball Z ''games, developed by ''Spike. In battle, players can now have up to three characters (one playable and two CPU), as well as one support character. Characters will fight in massive, destructible 3D environments. Each character has two or three special attacks, which can be selected before battle. In battle, characters will now have two or three special and ultimate attacks and can only equip one of each category to a character you chosen. Gameplay Controls Menu Controls *Control Pad: Pick *X: Select *Circle: Back Free Roam Controls *Left Analog Stick: Move *X: Jump *Circle: Interact *Start Button: Pause Menu Gameplay Controls *Left Analog Stick: Move **Get Up: Left A. Stick when knocked down *Right Analog Stick: Rotate Camera/Switch Target **Press Right A. Stick: Lock-on/Lock-off Target *Control Pad: Battle Items *X: Jump **Double Jump: Press X twice **Movement: While jumping, tilt the Left A. Stick and press X (Possible while guarding) **Rebound: Hold down X when you are hit back *Circle: Strike Attack *Square: Ranged Attack **Charged Ranged Attack: Hold Square *Triangle: Energy Load **Energy Charge: Hold Triangle **Dash: Triangle + X **Back Dash: Triangle, then X + Left A. Stick away from opponent **Special Attack: Triangle + Circle **Ultimate Attack: Triangle x2 + Circle *L1: Call Support *R1: Guard **Throw Attack: Hold R1 + Circle **Counterattack: Hold R1 + Square *L2: Substitution Move (Right when attack hits) *R2: Transformation Selection **Circle/Triangle/Square/X: Transform *Start Button: Start Menu *Select Button: ? Playable Characters There are a total of 415 characters, 95 from the three series and members of Zaman's Army. It also includes five giant characters. Naruto Characters #Ameyrui Ringo #Anko Mitarashi #Asuma Sarutobi (Flying Swallow Mode) #Ay (Lightning Armor Chakra Mode) #Chiyo (Chikamatsu's Ten Puppets) #Choji Akimichi (Super Expansion Jutsu, Butterfly Chakra Mode) #Danzo Shimura (Seal Release Mode) #Dark Naruto Uzumaki (Dark Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Dark Kurama Mode) #Darui #Deidara (C2 Dragon Mode) #Fourth Kazekage #Fuguki Sukiazan #Fuu (Seven-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Chomei) #Gaara (Shukaku) #Ginkaku (Four-Tailed Form) #Hagoromo Otsutsuki (Sage of the Six Paths Mode) #Haku #Han (Five-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Kokou) #Hanabi Hyuga #Hanzo #Hashirama Senju (Sage Mode, Sage Art: Wood Style: True Thousand Hands) #Hidan (Jashin Ritual Mode) #Hinata Hyuga #Hirashi Hyuga (Ice Wings Mode) #Hiruzen Sarutobi #Ino Yamanaka #Iruka Umino #Itachi Uchiha (Susano'o) #Jinin Akebino #Jinpachi Munashi #Jiraiya (Sage Mode) #Jirobo (Curse Mark Second Stage) #Jugo (Curse Mark Second Stage) #Kabuto Yakushi #Kakashi Hatake (Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan) #Kakuzu (Four Hearts Mode) #Kankuro (Salamander Mode, Scorpion Mode) #Karin Uzumaki #Kiba Inuzuka (Two-Headed Wolf Mode) #Kidomaru (Curse Mark Second Stage) #Killer Bee (Eight-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Gyuki) #Kimimaro Kaguya (Curse Mark Second Stage) #Kinkaku (Four-Tailed Form) #Kisame Hoshigake (Samehada Fusion) #Konan (Paper Angel Mode) #Konohamaru Sarutobi #Kushimaru Kuriarare #Kushina Uzumaki (Red Habenero Mode) #Madara Uchiha (Rinnegan, Susano'o, Perfect Susano'o) #Mangetsu Hozuki #Mecha-Naruto (Three-Tailed Form, Mecha-Kurama Mode) #Mei Termui #Menma Uzumaki (Black Kurama Mode) #Metal Naruto (Four-Tailed Chakra Cloak, Dark Mecha-Kurama Mode) #Mifune #Might Guy (Eight Gates Mode) #Minato Namikaze (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Yin-Kurama Mode) #Nagato #Naruto Uzumaki (Sage Mode, Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Summoning: Gamakichi) #Naruto Uzumaki (Kurama Link Mode) (Kurama Sage Mode, Kurama Mode) #Naruto Uzumaki (Six Paths Sage Mode) (Six Paths Kurama Mode) #Neji Hyuga #Obito Uchiha (Summoning: Ten-Tails) #Ohnoki #Orochimaru (White Snake Mode) #Pakura #Rock Lee (Eight Gates Mode) #Roushi (Four-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Son Goku) #Sai #Sakon and Ukon (Curse Mark Second Stage) #Sasori (Human Puppet Mode) #Sakura Haruno (Creation Rebirth, Summoning: Katsuyu) #Sasuke Uchiha (Mangekyo Sharingan, Susano'o) #Sasuke Uchiha (Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan) (Eternal Susano'o) #Sasuke Uchiha (Rinnegan) (Rinnegan Perfect Susano'o) #Second Tsuchikage #Second Mizukage #Shikamaru Nara #Shinji Hatake #Shino Aburame #Shisui Uchiha (Susano'o) #Shizune #Suigetsu Hozuki (Water Arm Mode) #Tayuya (Curse Mark Second Stage) #Temari #Tenten #Third Raikage (Lightning Armor Chakra Mode) #Tobirama Senju #Tsunade (Creation Rebirth, Summoning: Katsuyu) #Utakata (Six-Tails Cloak: Version 2) #Yahiko #Yamato #Yuago #Yugito Nii (Two-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Matatabi) #Zabuza Momochi Bleach Characters #Aaroniero Arruruerie (Resurreccion - Glotoneria) #Abirama Redder (Resurreccion - Aguila) #Barragan Louisenbarin (Resurreccion - Arrogante) #Byakuya Kuchiki (Bankai) #Charlotte Chuhlhourne (Resurreccion - Reina De Rosas) #Choe Neng Poww (Resurreccion - Calderon) #Cirucci Sanderwicci (Resurreccion - Golondrina) #Coyote Starrk (Resurreccion - Los Lobos) #Cyan Sung-Sun (Resurreccion - Anaconda) #Dondochakka Bilstin #Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio (Resurreccion - Giralda) #Edrad Liones (Resurreccion - Volcanica) #Emilou Apacci (Resurreccion - Cierva) #Findorr Calius (Resurreccion - Pinza Aguda) #Franceska Mila Rose (Resurreccion - Leona) #Ganju Shiba #Gantenbainne Mosqueda (Resurreccion - Dragra) #Genga #Genryusai-Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bankai) #Ggio Vega (Resurreccion - Tigre Estoque) #Gin Ichimaru (Bankai) #Grimmjow Jagerjaques (Resurreccion - Pantera) #Hachigen Ushoda (Hollow Mask) #Hanataro Yamada #Hanza Nukui #Hiyori Sarugaki (Hollow Mask) #Hollow Ichigo (Bankai) #Ichigo Kurosaki (Bankai, Hollow Mask, New Hollow Form) #Ichigo Kurosaki (Skullclad) #Ikkaku Madarame (Bankai) #Isshin Kurosaki #Izuru Kira #Jinnai Doko #Jushiro Ukitake #Kageroza Inaba #Kaname Tosen (Bankai, Hollow Mask) #Karin Kurosaki (Bankai, Hollow Mask) #Kenpachi Zaraki (Reiryoku Spiritual Release) #Kensei Muguruma (Bankai, Hollow Mask) #Kisuke Urahara #Koga Kuchiki #Kokuto #Kugo Ginjo (Enhanced Fullbring) (Bankai) #Lisa Yadomaru (Hollow Mask) #Love Aikawa (Hollow Mask) #Luppi Antenor (Resurreccion - Trepadora) #Makoto Kibune #Marechiyo Omaeda #Mashiro Kuna (Hollow Mask) #Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bankai) #Metal Ichigo (Bankai) #Momo Hinamori #Muramasa #Nanao Ise #Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Adult) (Resurreccion - Gamuza) #Nemu Kurotsuchi #Nirgge Parduoc (Resurreccion - Mamut) #Nnoitra Gilga (Resurreccion - Santa Teresa) #Nozomi Kujo #Oko Yushima #Orihime Inoue #Pesche Guatiche #Rangiku Matsumoto #Renji Abarai (Bankai) #Retsu Unohana #Rojuro Otoribashi (Bankai, Hollow Mask) #Rukia Kuchiki (Bankai) #Rusaburo Enkogawa #Ryu Kuzu #Ryusei Kenzaki #Ryuken Ishida #Sajin Komamura (Bankai) #Shawlong Koufang (Resurreccion - Tijereta) #Shinji Hirako (Hollow Mask) #Shuhei Hisagi (Shikai) #Shunsui Kyoraku #Shuren #Shusuke Amagai (Bankai) #Soi Fon (Shunko) #Sojiro Kusaka #Sora Hakama (Bankai) #Sosuke Aizen (Hogyoku - First Fusion, Hogyoku - Second Fusion) #Szayelaporro Grantz (Resurreccion - Fornicaras) #Tier Harribel (Resurreccion - Tiburon) #Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bankai) #Ulquiorra Cifer (Resurreccion - Murcielago, Resurreccion - Segunda Etapa) #Uryu Ishida (Seele Schneider) #Wonderweiss Margela (Resurreccion - Extinguir) #Yachiru Kusajishi #Yammy Llargo (Resurreccion - Ira) #Yasutora Sado (Brazo Iquiedo del Diablo) #Yoruichi Shihorin (Shunko) #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Yylfordt Granz (Resurreccion - Del Toro) #Zommari Leroux (Resurreccion - Brujeria) Sonic Characters #Alejandro the Lion (Super Alejandro) #Alex the Alligator #Alexa Sting #Alicia Acorn #Amy Rose (Super Amy) #Antoine D'Coolette (Royal Sword Mode) #Ash the Mandrill #Bark the Polar Bear #Bean the Duck #Benjamin Wellingford #Bentley Adams #Big the Cat #Black Doom (Devil Doom) #Black Gore #Black Northidax #Blaze the Cat (Fire Aura Mode, Burning Blaze, Sir Percival) #Boomer Walrus #Bradford Vulcan #Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette #Buns Rabbot #Chaos (Perfect Chaos) #Charmy Bee #Cosmo the Seedrian #Dr. Eggman #Dameas the Gorilla #Dark Sonic the Hedgehog (Dark Speed Aura Mode) #E-100 Alpha #E-106 Eta #E-107 Theta #E-110 Iota #E-117 Sigma #E-123 Omega #Emerl #Espio the Chameleon (Samurai Mode) #Fang the Sniper #Harry the Horse #Imperator Ix #Jack the Crow #Jay G'Vera #Jet the Hawk #Jet the Hawk (Sir Lamoark) #Jules Hedgehog (Super Jules) #Julie-Su the Echidna #Ken the Wolf #King Arthur #Knuckles the Echidna (Super Knuckles, Earth Aura Mode, Sir Gawain) #Lynne DeBell #Master Zix #Matt the Tasmanian Tiger #Mephiles the Dark #Metal Knuckles #Metal Sonic (Neo Metal Sonic, Metal Madness, Metal Overload) #Metal Tails #Mia the Snake #Mighty the Armadillo #Miles "Tails" Prower (Super Tails, Flight Aura Mode) #Miles Prower #Mina Mongoose #NICOLE #Ode the Tortoise (Buddah Sage Mode) #Patch D'Coolette #Ray the Flying Squirrel #Roscoe Clarke #Rosy the Rascal #Rotor the Walrus #Rouge the Bat #Ryan Barns #Sally Acorn (Forest Acorn Mode) #Scourge the Hedgehog (Super Scourge) #Senna the Tigress #Shade the Echidna #Shadow the Hedgehog (Chaos Aura Mode, Super Shadow, Sir Lancelot) #Silas Von Atcheson #Silver the Hedgehog (Psychic Aura Mode, Super Silver, Sir Galahad) #Sonia the Hedgehog #Sonic the Hedgehog (Speed Aura Mode, Super Sonic,'' ''Excalibur Sonic) #Sticks the Badger #Storm the Albatross #Tikal The Echidna #Talia the Pigeon #Thrash the Tasmanian Devil #Tom the Buffalo (Titan Buffalo Mode) #Walter Naugus #Wave the Swallow #Vector the Crocodile #Zavok (Giant Zavok) #Zazz #Zeena #Zomon #Zor Vanderich #Hakura Otsutsuki () Guest Characters *Sam Spartan DLC Characters * Non-Playable Characters Naruto Characters * Bleach Characters * Sonic Characters * Stages *Karakura Town *Konohagakure *Soul Society *Station Square *The Moon List of Teams *Team Hedgehog(Sonic, Silver, Shadow) *Team Rose(Amy, Saffron, Big) *Team Knuckles(Knuckles, Tikal, Shade) *Team Kids(Tails, Cream, Charmy) *Team Future(Blaze, Marine, Julie-Su) *Team Chaotix(Espio, Rouge, Vector) *Team Babylon(Jet, Wave, Storm) List of Team Ultimate Attacks * Enemies * Boss Battles Trophies/Achievments Development Demo Release Date *Japanese: September 10, 2011 *English: September 15, 2011 *European: September 16, 2011 Voice Cast (Japanese) * Voice Cast (English) *Amber Hood - Cosmo the Seedrian *Ben Diskin - Sai, Szayelaporro Grantz, Zentos *Brian Beacock - Yumichika Ayasegawa *Brian Donovan - Rock Lee *Catlin Ann Taylor - Sally Acorn *Cindy Robinson - Amy Rose *Colleen Villard - Miles "Tails" Prower, Charmy Bee, Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *Crispin Freeman - Itachi Uchiha, The Fourth Kazekage *Dan Woren - Byakuya Kuchiki, Hirashi Hyuga, Rudbornn Chelute *Danielle Judovitz - Tenten *Dave Mallow - Kensei Muguruma *Dave Wittenberg - Kakashi Hatake *David Kaye - Dello Sachs, Commander Tower *David Vincent - Grimmjow Jagerjaques, Koga Kuchiki *Debi Mai West - Tsunade *Derek Stephen Prince - Uryu Ishida, Shino Aburame *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Konan *Doug Erholtz - Kisuke Urahara, Kankuro, Gin Ichimaru *Eileen Stevens - Mimi Martinez *Fred Tatasciore - Kakuzu, The Third Raikage *Grant George - Izuru Kira *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Breeze the Falcon, E-106 Eta *James Arnold Taylor - Boomer the Raven *James Hong - Monkey Khan *Jamieson Price - Yasutora Sado, Tobirama Senju, Muramasa (Zanpakuto Spirit), The Second Mizukage *J.B. Blanc - Sajin Komamura *Johnny Yong Bosch - Ichigo Kurosaki, Zangetsu (Zanpakuto Spirit), Metal Ichigo, Yagura, Sasori *Jonathan Adams - Black Doom *Josh Keaton - Kevin Spartan *Karen Strassman - Rouge the Bat, Momo Hinamori, Soi Fon *Kate Higgins - Sakura Haruno, Karin Kurosaki, Retsu Unohana, Nanao Ise, Wave the Swallow *Keith Silverstein - Vector the Crocodile, Coyote Starrk, Sojiro Kusaka, Kimimaro Kaguya *Kevin Michael Richardson - Dameas the Gorilla, Bollo Zakari *Kirk Thornton - Shadow the Hedgehog, Kisame Hoshigake, Orbot, Master Zix, Mifune *Kyle Herbert - Big the Cat, Kiba Inuzuka, Sosuke Aizen, Ganju Shiba *Laura Bailey-Willingham - Torra Fugaki, Blaze the Cat, Kushina Uzumaki, Hiyori Sarugaki, Mashiro Kuna, Tier Harribel, Kurotsuchi *Liam O'Brien - Gaara, Jushiro Ukitake *Logan Grove - Emerl *Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki, Mecha-Naruto, Metal Naruto, Menma Uzumaki *Mark Oliver - Metal Sonic *Maurice LaMarche - Charles Hedgehog, Grandpa Spartan *Megan Hollingshead - Rangiku Matsumoto, Shizune, Nemu Kurotsuchi *Melissa Disney - Julie-Su the Echidna *Michael Yurchak - Jet the Hawk *Michelle Ruff - Rukia Kuchiki, Cream the Rabbit *Mike Pollock - Doctor Eggman, Doctor Eggman Nega *Nathan Kress - Manic the Hedgehog *Neil Kaplan - Madara Uchiha, Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto, Zommari Leroux *Nicolle Sullivan - Sonia the Hedgehog *Nicolas Roye - Shisui Uchiha *Patrick Setiz - Kenpachi Zaraki, Isshin Kurosaki, Han *Paul St. Peter - Kurama, Yammy Llargo *Peter Lurie - Hashirama Senju, Kidomaru *Quinton Flynn - Silver the Hedgehog, Kon, Iruka Umino *Richard Ecpar - Zangetsu (Quincy Powers) *Robbie Rist - Choji Akimichi *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog, Shinji Hirako, Sora Hakama *Sam Riegel - Roushi *Stephanie Sheh - Hinata Hyuga, Orihime Inoue, Isane Kotetsu *Steve Stanley - Toshiro Hitsugaya, Neji Hyuga, Shuhei Hisagi *Steven Blum - Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi, The Third Tsuchikage: Ohnoki, Bradford Vulcan, Black Northidax, Gongo Tsukashi *Steven Kramer - Shunsui Kyoraku, Hiruzen Sarutobi *Tara Strong - Sam Spartan *Todd Habbernok - Hakura Otsutsuki, Obito Uchiha *Tom Gibis - Shikamaru Nara *Tony Oliver - Minato Namikaze, Ulquiorra Cifer *Travis Willingham - Knuckles the Echidna, Storm the Albatross, Jugo, Zetsu, Love Aikawa, Findorr Calius, Kokuto, Zavok *Troy Baker - Spector Harisaki, Yamato, Espio the Chameleon *Vanessa Marshall - E-107 Theta *Vic Migonaga - E-123 Omega, Ikkaku Madarame, Nagato *Wally Wingert - Renji Abarai, The Second Tsuchikage *Wendee Lee - Yoruichi Shihorin, Yugito Nii *Yuri Lowenthal - Sasuke Uchiha Crew * Trivia *It is also the only game in the ''Storm ''series when Sonic Team chose not to work on the project, which BioWare signed in to replace Sonic Team. Blur Studio also chose to work on the CGI cinematic cutscenes replacing Marza Animation Planet. Category:Naruto, Bleach and Sonic Wiki Category:Video Games